Love?
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: Sora needs help with his homework, luckily Riku is there to help. More will be revealed as I upload more. R


**Author's Notes:** LOL. My lovely comeback! xDDD what can I say? Sorry I took soo long? Nah…All I can say is that I'm back and better than ever? Well let's hope my grammar is a little better (lol). This year…I decided I will try meh best 'to please the FANS!' xDDD doesn't that sound familiar? Well anyway I promised you a Kingdom Hearts Story and here it is. It all depends on the comments…whether it becomes a series or it satys a one-shot. And trust me with a series, you will be getting more than this. ;D till later and please tell me what you think! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _**Kingdom Hearts or it's chracters, they all belong to **_**Disney**_** and **_**Square-Enix. The plot is **_**MINE. **_**That I DO own…**

**Music**: xDDD Twilight sountrack? Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Debussy, Queen, and Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

Chapter 1: Homework

A brown haired teen put pencil to paper, writing down a bunch of nonsence numbers down, trying to solve the ridiculus problem in front of him.

"No no…how many times do I have to tell you, you multiply this value by x…then--" a teen with bright aquamarine optics said as he wrote down some numbers. His silver hair somewhat covered his face from the direction another male was sitting and looking at him. Cerulean optics followed his every move, watching him write on the white piece of paper labeled with many math problems. The silver haired teen looked him the corner of his eye and sighed, he lightly smacked the back of the brown haired teen's head.

"Ouch!" the brown haired teen complained as he rubbed his head lightly, making a face at his so called 'tutor'. His mom had made him take lessons from Riku in order to do better in school.

"You're not paying attention…at all, Sora" he said sighing softly under his breath.

Sora looked at Riku for a moment, aquamarine met cerulean optics for a moment.

Riku looked away for a moment, a little flusttered from the brown haired teen's stare.

"I am paying attention!" Sora said quietly under his breath.

"oh really? What the hell did I say then, huh?" Riku said with a small smirk on his face, from amusement.

"Something about…uh…multiplying x?" Sora said quickly, before receiving another hit.

"OUCH! Quit it!!!" Sora said as he held his head, trying to calm the pain.

Riku gathered his papers, giving them a few taps on his lap making them all align together. He slowly got up from the bed, putting on his shoe, the silver haired teen began to walk towards the door, his bag over his shoulder.

"WAIT!" Sora looked at him for a moment and bit his lip slowly, he got up quickly and walked to him, he grasped him roughly from his sleeve. Riku stopped in his tracks and looked back at the shorter teen for a moment, looking a little irritated.

"What do you want?!" Riku shouted in frustration as he looked down at the brown haired teen who stared back at him with his bright cerulean eyes in a very sad way.

"I- I- I… uhhh… don't leave. Umm… please?" He said in a hushed voice, blushing lightly. Thankfully Riku could not see his full face now thanks to his brown locks covering his face.

"Why?" Riku replied in a small voice his lips forming a small frown, turning his gaze to the door, his voice was almost like a sweet whisper.

"Umm… because I need your help to finish my homework, or I will fail. Please? Help me?" Sora pleaded lightly, seeming a little desparate to the older teen.

Riku turned around and looked down at Sora, only to be greeted by two sad cerulean optics who pleaded him to stay. They kept their gaze locked, for what seemed ages. Sora tried to let go of Riku's sleeve, he tried to go back to his seat on the bed, but something kept him locked with Riku's gaze. Something kept him there, maybe it was those optics that captured his attention, the color of the ocean…such a beautiful color that distracted him. To him it felt as if he had been chained to the silvered haired teen, chained to the older teen's sleeve.

Riku looked at him for a moment and placed his index finger on the younger teen's forehead, giving him a slight poke. He moved closer to him and smirked softly, breathing down really close to Sora. The brown haired teen shivered lightly, as the intoxicating smell of Riku's invaded his nostrils. He had a husky scent yet it seemed to Sora very sweet in a way. Sora looked at him and blushed softly as he felt Riku stared at him so close.

"I will help you as long as you will pay attention." Riku said getting closer to Sora's face, he gave him a slight smile and walked past him. Sora found the will to let go and walk back to his seat. Riku walked back and sat down next to sora on his bed. He unpacked his papers and continued.

"Tell me what you need help with, then." Riku said as he scooted over a little more to Sora, his face seem to move closer to the younger teen's.

"oh! This…stupid…I don't know…this problem right here…"Sora said in a sly whisper as he pointed his index finger to the sheet of paper in front of him. He said it so low it was unoticeable, he hid the light blush that had appeared to grace his face.

"umm…What do I multiply x with?" Sora asked with a goofy smile on his face, Riku blinked for a moment and blushed softly, quickly he turned his face away.

"Alright then, but just play close attention." He said explaining as he pointed his pencil lightly taping his pencil to the paper.

"Believe me I will!" sora said in an estatic voice as he smiled his goofy smile again at him, causing the poor silver haired teen to blush again and turn in embarrasement.

Riku began explaining to Sora about formulas and how the numbers were to be put in order, instead of his messy way of intepreting his work. Riku watched every word coming out of his mouth, from time to time bitting his lip softly as he watched Sora do his work.

Riku loosened his tie, he felt hot for some reason, it was making him feel very umcomfortable, he felt his pants were getting tighter all of the sudden.

"no no…that's all wrong you dummy…' He scooted closer to the younger teen, he took his hand and placed it over Sora's. 'watch, you place this here…" he said as he guided Sora's hand to solve the problem.

Heat began rising again as Riku moved closer to Sora's face, Riku felt that certain feeling again, he blushed softly and let go.

Their faces nearly touching.

Lust came to overcome Riku, and the younger teen; Sora. Both kept eye contact for only a moment . Aquamarine swimming into the deep depths of cerulean which seemed to give off a light glow. Their lips began to move closer and closer.

Riku's lips twitched lightly as it formed around Sora's soft pink ones. Their lips curving and adjusting comfortably. Riku's hand moved up slowly grasping Sora's silky brown locks, as he pressed his lips more, giving him a much rougher kiss.

Sora blushed lightly as he felt the warmth from Riku's lips radiating on his own, he felt hotter now. Riku opened his mouth lightly, he brushed his tongue against Sora's lips asking for entrance.

Sora let out a soft moan escape from his lips as he wrapped his arms around Riku's next. The silver haired teen wrapped one arm around the younger teen's waist, pulling him closer to him. The silver haired teen pushed Sora back onto the bed and moving his tongue into Sora's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Sora blushed softly and brushed his tongue lightly against the older teen's, telling him to continue. Riku pulled back lightly gasping for air, he looked at the younger teen under him and blushed.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have…' he said lightly as he brushed away his silver locks from his face with the hand he had been holding Sora's hair, he looked over to Sora who was still on the bed. 'listen…if you don't feel the same--"

He was cut off by the brown haired teen who reached out with both hands, only to placed them lightly on his cheeks. He brought him down.

Together they shared a slow yet sweet kiss, Sora pulled back only to give a light goofy smile and laugh towards Riku's surprised face.

"…you talk to much sometimes ya know?" Sora said lightly before being plasttered with many butterfly kisses from Riku.

Riku smirked somewhat evily, "fine…no more play then" he said as he licked Sora's neck slowly, giving Sora light shivers.

Light pink grazed Sora's cheeks as he felt Riku's hot tongue lightly grazing itself over his neck. Riku slowly moved his hand and played with the buttons of Sora's school shirt, quickly opening them one by one.

Riku lowered his head slowly, moving his tongue downward taking off Sora's shirt with his hands. Sora gasps lightly as the cold air hit his chest, being added to that was the loving sensation beginning to overcome his body. His pants becoming a little tighter to him, giving off a soft moan as Riku made a small trail with his tongue down to Sora's naval.

Sora blushed lightly as he felt Riku's member over his leg, he felt Riku look at him for a moment. He moved upward and gave Sora another sweet kiss.

Riku played with Sora's pants button for a moment and unbuttoned his pants, he placed his hand back up to Sora's cheek as he keep kissing the younger teen. Sora moaned softly as he felt something rubbing agaisnt his groin, it felt good to him. Riku pressed his lips again towards the brown haired teen's suppressing his moans, the silver haired teen brushed his tongue agaisnt Sora's.

Sora moaned louder as he felt his member pulsing for release from its prison. Riku pulled back and smirked lightly as he looked over to his 'victim' or so it seemed. The silver haired teen pulled down his zipper and managed to get Sora's pants off as well as his own shirt. He pressed his own bulge in his pants onto Sora's which caused them both to give a small groan.

Riku smirked lightly at both their reactions and did the same movement again this time constantly rubbing up agaisnt Sora more. The brown haired moaned everytime, becoming closer and closer to his climax.

The silver haired teen licked Sora's neck before going down and taking off Sora's boxers with his teeth neatly grabbing on to the elastic which hugged Sora's waist. He smirked softly as he saw Sora's now erect member in front of him.

Riku eyed it for a moment and grabbed it, giving it a light squeeze which made Sora twitch for a moment. He looked over at Sora for a moment "…I don't feel like being nice anymore Sora…"

Riku said in a husky voice which made Sora shiver with a somewhat sort of excitement.

Riku took Sora's member to hand again and gave it a light flicker with his tongue causing the younger teen to give a loud moan in reaction. Riku seemed amused for a moment and placed his lips lightly to the head of Sora's member. Sora shivered lightly as he felt Riku's warm lips on him, he felt as Riku lightly sucked on his member.

Sora gave a few light moans as he felt Riku's tongue give him light flicks, he suddenly felt Riku stop. Sora gave a small groan as if complaining to the older teen for stopping, before he knew it he felt Riku's hand lightly grasping onto him and strocking him slowly causing him to twich for a moment before feeling pleasure.

* * *

Author's ending notes: THATS THE END KIDDIES TILL I UPLOAD THE NEXT PART...


End file.
